Willow: A New Titan
by spookylover96
Summary: This is about Raven's twin, Willow. She has had a history of being dragged into evil even though she doesn't want to be. This story, as it continues, discusses her history and what she overcomes to eventually be the newest Teen Titan.
1. Chapter 1: Family Ties

It was a beautiful night in Jump City, the location of the Teen Titans' headquarters. Millions of brilliant, shining stars were dancing in a clear and cloudless sky. The Titans had just returned to the famous Tower from a brutal and extremely long fight with Cinderblock, again. "Dudes, did you see the way I turned into a T-Rex and nailed Cinderblock?", Beast Boy exclaimed, hoping to get a pat on the back from his fellow teammates.

"Whatever, BB! I was the one who knocked him out with my sonic cannon!", Cyborg said, trying to annoy the young changeling.

"We all had a part in taking Cinderblock down, that's why we're a team." After Robin gave these wise words, he noticed something rather strange. It was a long black cloak laying on the sofa; which would have been normal if Raven's cloak was not a deep blue. "Uh, Raven? Are you changing your look or something?" Immediately upon spotting the cloak, Raven expression changed from her usual one of indifference and apathy to one of worry and concern. Without saying a single word, she reached for the huge computer panel and proceeded to set the security system; that is, until Starfire stopped her.

"Friend, why are you acting so strange and attempting to activate the system of security?", the Tamaranean asked curiously. However, Raven didn't answer but instead began searching the Tower frantically. She would walk into a room, search it from top to bottom, walk out, and follow that same procedure with the next room. All of the other Titans simply stared on in confusion.

Finally, Robin spoke up and asked the question that everyone was wondering. "Raven, what's going on?" However, Raven kept going as if her friends were not even there. This caused Robin to once again speak in order to get her attention. "Raven?" Suddenly, Raven stopped her search, took a deep breath, and began to explain her concern.

"Someone has broken into the Tower, a person who should be far away from here and from me. I don't know how she got in here, but once I find her, she will never come back here again. That is a promise.", she said as she continued looking for the intruder.

A still confused Beast Boy asked, "But who is she...?"

"...And what is her connection to you?" Robin asked in a detective-like manner.

All of a sudden, a voice came out of the shadows, almost like it was from nowhere. "Don't take it personally. She doesn't like to tell anyone about me." All of a sudden, a teenage girl with her arms crossed stepped into the light. She was wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt, long black pants, the mysterious black cloak, and purple boots lined with orange. She had a pale complexion and blue eyes similar to Raven's violet ones. She had a purple hippie headband around her head of short, straight, black hair. Her accessories consisted of a black leather band around her wrist and a purple and silver cloak ornament and belt, like Raven's. She sort of looked like Raven, which confused the Titans even more.

Raven's expression quickly changed to anger and aggravation as she glared at the mysterious intruder. "Raven, who is this person?" Starfire asked.

The girl smartly commented, "Well, go on, Raven. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Raven was very annoyed at this point as she stared straight at the intruder. Without looking back at the Titans, she replied, "Everyone, this is Willow..." gritting her teeth, she continued, "...my twin sister."


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise

The whole team gasped in astonishment and shock. "Whoa! Raven, you have a sister?!" Beast Boy bluntly exclaimed.

"Not just a sister, a twin." The robotic teenager, Cyborg, added. By now, Raven was so angry that her demonic side was starting to reveal itself as her eyes turned a bright red.

Robin, as the team leader, stepped forward and said, "I'm..."

Willow cut the Boy Wonder short and replied, "No need to introduce yourselves; I already know who all of you are. Anyway it's a real pleasure to..."

"NO!", Raven angrily interrupted, "You have to leave right now. You can't possibly think that I'm going to let you stay here and corrupt them with your illusions and lies."

"Listen, Raven, you don't know me at all. I wouldn't have come if I didn't think you and all the Titans would want to know what I've discovered. It's important and you have to believe that." The twin's tone was calm yet worried and concerned. Robin could tell that it was not a lie, that she really needed their help.

"If it's something that _you_ have discovered, then we don't want it." Raven protested.

"Hold on Raven," the young leader declared, "We can't just refuse to help someone, no matter how much you may not like them."

Starfire added, "I agree with Robin. We must do the learning of this discovery."

"Fine. Take her word for it. Just don't ask me to stay and listen." Right after saying that, Raven flew suddenly to her room to meditate and think about the arrival of this long lost relative.

* * *

><p>"Geez! What's her problem?" Beast Boy asked.<p>

Cyborg added, "Yeah. I mean, you're her twin. I would think she'd be excited to see you."

Willow's countenance changed to one of sadness as she explained Raven's resentment. "Raven and I were both born to help Trigon with his evil plans. We were supposed to never leave each other's side, which is exactly why we had to be separated. When we were born, I was taken to Metrion and she stayed in Azarath. Everyone thought that Trigon couldn't complete his plan without the both of us. You see, she was the portal and I...," she completed the sentence with most hesitation "...was the weapon. Since her prophecy was fulfilled, I had tried to reach out to her and to actually meet her but she refused. This is the first time that we have truly met."

* * *

><p>Upon hearing Willow's story, Robin realized why Raven didn't want her sister there. Immediately, he proceeded to Raven's room. When he approached the empath's large gray door, he could hear her talking to herself on the other side. "Ugh, I can't believe she actually came here. She should know by now that we can't be close, not after what's already happened. I mean, it's not terrible to see her, but how can I trust her if I don't know her?" All of a sudden, she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door, she saw Robin standing there kind of nervously.<p>

"Uh, Raven? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I guess." Raven answered.

"Willow told us why you try to keep your distance. But, why don't you think you can trust her? I mean, why do you judge her when have just now met her?" Raven looked down both sides of the hallway and then quickly pulled him into her room and closed the door.

"My sister's powers are the same as mine, and more. The only thing is her specialty is trickery. She makes them look the other way and when they think they have her, she unleashes her powers and attacks."

"Do you think she is doing that to us?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Not sure. Based on my sources, her side of the prophecy was never fulfilled. I can't be sure she's not the weapon right now and she doesn't know."

"Well, the best thing to do is help her but also watch for any signs of betrayal."

Raven sighed, "Alright." However, she also mumbled when Robin started to walk back to the other Titans, "But you won't know it until it's too late."

* * *

><p>When the both of them returned to the main room, Willow began explaining her purpose for being there. She proceeded over to her purple laptop to show them what she has learned. "I'm sure you are all familiar with the freeze machine used by the Brotherhood of Evil." She explained the device along with providing a photograph.<p>

"Unfortunately, we do." the changeling said with a hint of resentment and bitterness. "But on the bright side, we used it to freeze them. They're now frozen in their old lab."

"Not anymore." Willow exclaimed.

Starfire proceeded to ask with worry and curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that they're not frozen anymore. That is why I'm here and that is what I discovered." said Willow.

"That's impossible!" Cyborg exclaimed with a sense of panic.

"How do you know this?" Robin asked in a detective-like manner.

Willow answered, "Along with being an empath, I'm a scientist, but I specialize in technology. There's nothing about technology that I don't know and there is no hidden tech that I don't know about. I've been a scientist since I came to Earth at age nine and I still am."

Starfire continues the conversation by saying, "Please, tell us how this unfreezing occurred."

Willow proceeds to explain, "The freezing device, before stolen by the Brotherhood of Evil, was owned by a man named Slade Wilson." This is some information that stunned everyone, yet they remained silent and allowed the young scientist to continue. "He built this device with a failsafe, just in case it was used on him in the future. When the temperature hits over eighty degrees, the device will unfreeze everything it had previously froze."

"It reached over the eighty degrees almost every day last month. That means..." Starfire said.

"The Brotherhood of Evil has been on the loose for a month and we didn't even know it." Robin added.

Raven finally spoke up and asked, with her arms crossed and an unkind glare at her twin, "So, what do we do?" All of a sudden, the alarm went off throughout the Tower.

Robin, sitting at the computer, spoke up, "For now, we stop Plasimus. Then we can discuss our plan of attack against the Brotherhood of Evil."

Beast Boy then whispered so that Willow couldn't hear him, "What about Willow? We don't know her so we can't just leave her here alone."

Raven agreed, "Beast Boy is right, for once." The young changeling then shot her an annoyed look.

Robin decided, "She can come with us. After that, we can discuss what to do with her. Who knows, maybe she will turn out to be a good ally."

Despite their efforts, she heard every word they said. She frowned and thought to herself, "I promised him I would not hurt anyone, not this time." She then glanced over at her sister and hope-to-be friends. "...And that is a promise I intend to keep."


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Surfacing

By the time the Titans, including Willow arrived in the central part of the vast city, Plasimus was already wreaking havoc. There were overturned cars covered with goo along the sides of the street in addition to slime along the buildings and sidewalks. As the slime monster was lifting a van, Starfire used her starbolts to hit him in the back of the head; however, her power did not phase the now enormous monster. Once he turned around, there were the six young teenaged heroes standing there.

The young Titans leader gave the famous command, "Titans, go!" In a minute, all five of them charged in desiring to defeat the evil monster standing before them. However, before Willow could take one step, Raven turned around and gave her sister a stern look as she commanded Willow to stay put.

Willow protested, "But Raven, I can help you guys if only..."

"No!" Raven demanded, pointing to the place Willow was standing, "Just stay there."

After Willow stepped back and begun to watch the Titans, she saw a shadowy figure that was not noticed by any of her contemporaries. It was a figure she knew all too well, Slade. Unable to tell the others, she ran after Slade which quickly turned into a quick-moving flight pattern. However, Robin saw the girl pursue and, even though he wanted to follow, he decided that it was better to stay his team and fight Plasimus first.

* * *

><p>While the Titans were fighting Plasimus, Willow finally caught up to Slade. Instead of continuing to run, Slade simply stopped and turned to look straight at the empath behind him. The look in her eyes was one of anger and hatred, two emotions that she does not let surface very often.<p>

"My dear Willow, it's been a long time." Slade said calmly, almost as if he knew who she was. This remark only made Willow angrier, almost to the point that her emotions took control.

She glared and said, "Not long enough. In fact, I wish we never would've met at all."

"Now Willow, where would you be now if it wasn't for me, the one who gave you a real chance on this planet?" This caused the blood within the young empath to reach a boiling point. All of a sudden, she lunged at him. However, when Slade reached to grab her in means of defense, she simply faded away. When he turned back around, she managed to punch him in the right jaw and knock him off his feet. At that moment he remembered what made her powers so special and unique, trickery. What lunged at him was merely an illusion that she created while the real Willow was waiting to attack. Once he got back on his feet, he brushed himself off and looked at her. "Honestly, is this anyway to treat a former master?"

By this time, Willow was furious. "You were never my master and you were never in control of me." She tried to hit him again but, this time, he grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards.

While he had her in this position, he proceeded to speak to her. "Never in control huh? Who was it you used to work for? Who did you used to build technology for? Who were you too afraid to leave? The answer is me, Willow. It sounds to me like I controlled you more than you thought. I wonder how your new friends would feel if they knew the truth about your past. What would they think? What would your sister think?"

All of a sudden, the Titans appeared, victorious after their battle with Plasimus and unaware of the conversation that Slade and Willow had. "Hands off her, Slade." Robin demanded. That distraction allowed Willow enough time to break away from Slade and use her powers to throw him halfway down the street.

When Slade got up, he glanced at her and said "Another time, Willow. Perhaps another time." All of a sudden a cloud of smoke appeared and by the time it vanished, so had Slade.

* * *

><p>As Willow started to walk away, Robin went up to her and asked in a concerned manner, "What was that about?"<p>

"Nothing." Willow said. " I've studied Slade for years, to find out where all of his resources and tech came from. I guess he must have found out." Even though Willow sounded very convincing, Robin and Raven still had their doubts as they looked at each other in disbelief. By now, the city was lit up with the lights from several office builings. This sight only confirmed that it was already night.

Cyborg looked at the time on his robotic arm and sighed. "Well, it's late but I guess we could catch a movie while we're in town."

"Yeah, we can watch _Robot Invasion 3_ or _Super Ninja Warrior 5_!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Although, those were not the kinds of movies everyone had in mind.

Starfire said with her usual amount of extreme enthusaism, "And I shall fetch the soda, popcorn, and beans of jelly."

As they were all walking toward the theater, Willow stopped and looked at them with amusement as she exclaimed, "Forget the movie. We're going out tonight!"

They all looked at each other and then Beast Boy curiously asked, "Um, we are?"

"Absolutely, we can't just watch a movie when we can enjoy the fun that the city has to offer." Willow explained with great excitement.

Robin looked at the rest of the team and then looked back at Willow. "What do you have in mind?"

"I have this great place and you're probably the only heroes in town that don't know about it. So, it's about time you went."

Cyborg said with excitement, "Sounds better than a movie."

Followed by Starfire, "Yes, please take us to this place."

Willow began to walk as she motioned for them to follow. "C'mon. I'll show you the way."

As they were walking, Robin noticed that something was wrong with their new guest but he wasn't sure what. Raven noticed the same thing; however, Raven didn't trust Willow enough to believe her, even if what she would say would be the truth.

"Everything ok?" Robin asked.

Willow looked at him in surprise almost as if no one had ever asked her that before. "Yeah, I'm alright." She smiled as Robin went over to walk next to Starfire. After he was with Starfire, she thought to herself. "And I hope it stays that way." She turned back in concern thinking about what Slade had said to her before she levitated back to the front in order to lead the Titans to the place she wanted to take them.


	4. Chapter 4: Weeping Willow

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the team stopped at the end of a dark and damp alley that only had one flickering streetlamp. This left the whole team standing in confusion and suspicion. As each one got ready for they thought might be a trap, Raven boldly and negatively spoke up.

"So, where is this place you were talking about? If this is a trick..."

"Calm down, Raven." Willow said calmly. Not everything is at it seems. Remember that."

All of sudden, they got to a shabby, but sturdy metal door. Once Willow knocked on it and whispered a secret code that only she and the guard understood, the door opened. In an instant, they recognized the top security guard.

* * *

><p>"Speedy!" Robin exclaimed with shock.<p>

"Robin, it's good to see you and the team. We thought you would never find this place out."

"We?"

Upon asking that question, the Titans looked around to find every single one of their allies here in this location. No superpower in that building could have wiped the look of surprise off the team's face.

"Welcome to Illusion, the top hangout for heroes." Willow exclaimed with excitement. "Only people that know the owner can get in. The best part is that you know the owner, me."

This completely left Robin and the rest of the Titans perplexed. How is she the owner when she is so young? How is she friends with all of their allies?

All of a sudden, Beast Boy and Cyborg noticed that not only did Speedy work there, but so did all of the members of the Titans East. Mas Y Menos were in charge of the fast waiting service while Aqualad was in charge of the beverages on the menu. Bumblebee worked with Speedy in the department of security. "Sweet! Let's go talk to Titans East." Beast Boy said as him, Cyborg, and Starfire went to speak to the other Titans. This left Robin and Raven with Willow as she gave them the tour of the club. Robin was alert and interested; however, Raven was upset and alarmed.

"How long has this place been here?" Raven asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

Willow explained, "Oh, just a couple of years. That's doesn't matter though. What matters is that you guys were able to come. My employees are the Titans East and they wanted me to invite you all."

Once settled down, Raven went with the other Titans to mingle. This gave Robin the time to ask Willow some questions about her earlier encounter with Slade.

* * *

><p>"So, what are the details of you and Slade?" Robin asked in an interrogative manner.<p>

Willow proceeded, "I used to be famous for my inventions. That is, until Slade stole them and my blueprints. After that, I studied his patterns and him in hopes of getting my blueprints back. About a year ago, Slade found out that I was watching him and he turned it into a game that almost caused me to lose myself and almost my life."

"Wow. It's good you came out alive." Robin said.

"Yeah, good." Willow said in a sad tone as she looked down. Robin knew that this was not the whole truth, but this was not the time or place for an interrogation.

"What about you and Raven?"

"What about us?"

"You said you were both part of the prophecy. Her half of the prophecy was fulfilled, but what about yours?" When Robin saw a subtle tear flow from the empath's eye, he immediately saw that it was not a topic she wished to discuss. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. It's just something that I can't even explain mainly because I still don't understand it." Willow wiped the tear as she stood to leave the table. "Well, I guess it's showtime." As Robin sat concerned and confused, Willow went on stage and grabbed the microphone. The heroes in the building gave an applause that could cause an earthquake. "I hope you all have enjoyed yourselves, as usual. I just wanted to remind you all that in three days is our annual dance to honor the now third anniversary of Illusion. See you then."

The Titans stayed with Willow and the Titans East until Illusion closed. After that, she and the Titans rode back to the headquarters in Jump City.

* * *

><p>After a while, the Titans made it back to the Tower. "Oh yeah! Remind to go back there." Cyborg exclaimed with satisfaction.<p>

"Yes, I enjoyed the place of Illusion very much. I hope we can go to the dance in three days." Starfire added as she looked at Robin.

Robin blushed a very bright red and began to act very nervous, "Well, I..."

"Now that the fun is over, we need to focus on Slade and the Brotherhood of Evil." Raven said.

"Yeah. We don't want what happened last year to happen again." Beast Boy added.

Out of curiosity, Willow asked, "What happened last year?" The answer told her that she should not have asked.

Not understanding Willow's full relationship to Slade, Robin tells the story of what happened. "One year ago, Slade led us on a wild goose chase looking for a device that freezes time. Only, the purpose was not to freeze time. It was to infect us with millions of probes in our bodies..."

"Probes?" Willow interrupted as she looked with fear and concern.

Robin continued with the story, "Yeah. The probes could destroy us at anytime Slade wanted unless I chose to become his apprentice and help him steal different pieces of technology. Eventually, I escaped it before it was too late."

"Wait, you were his apprentice?" Willow asked. Her skin was paler than usual, like she had seen a ghost.

"Yes, unfortunately, I was."

"Um, excuse me. I don't feel well." She all of sudden flew through the large double doors.

"I wonder what her deal is." Beast Boy stated.

"She probably doesn't want to work with so many people that don't trust her." Raven smartly and bitterly added.

* * *

><p>As Willow hurried out of the living room, she stopped levitating and was breathing very heavy, almost to the point of hyperventilating. She ran to the guest room, closed the door, and sat on the floor on the other side of the door. As she sat there, the only thing she could do was cry and say the same words over and over, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted Willow's sobbing. She peeked a crack in the door to find Robin standing on the other side. Thoughts began to run through her mind like a tornado. "What am I going to say? How am I going to explain this? I can't run away now. What if he already knows about me? Ok, Willow, calm down and just gently open the door." After a few minutes of gaining her composure, she opened the door and pretended to be alright.

Robin had a look of concern and worry on his face, not one of suspicion. This caused Willow to breathe a sigh of relief. Robin said, "Willow, I know that we have not known each other long but..."

"You're right. We haven't." Willow snapped. This outburst caused Robin to blush and hang his head in a sad embarrassment, as if he said something wrong; but, he did not. "I'm sorry, Robin. Please continue."

Robin proceeded, "I was just going to say that you have seemed anxious these past few days. Is something bothering you?"

"No, of course not. Don't worry about me." Her fake smile was easily detected by the Boy Wonder.

"Is there something that you want to talk about? It's okay. My team and I will understand."

"I doubt that. This is something that I don't even know if you would understand."

"So, something is bothering you." He had her. There was nothing she could do but tell him the truth, in private.

* * *

><p>Willow was tired of the secrets and so she began to tell him the real truth. "You weren't Slade's first apprentice, Robin."<p>

"What?! Well, who was and what happened to him?"

"I was his apprentice. That is how I know so much about him."

"How could that be possible? Slade never mentioned an apprentice before me. Are you still working for him?" Robin reached for his bird-a-rang in a cautious manner.

Willow merely gave a sorrowful chuckle before she continued, not looking at Robin but looking straight ahead as if trying to avoid eye contact because of her guilt. "No and he did not mention me because I left shortly before you and he was still angry at the loss of his top scientist."

"So, were you his scientist or his apprentice?"

"Both. Slade had a system of four S's with him in the middle of them. The S's stood for skill, strength, science, and sorcery. If he could "convince" the very best people in these categories to work for him, then he would be unstoppable. You were skill, Terra was strength, and I was science. I could've been sorcery too, but he did not know that."

"I know how he convinced me and Terra. How did he convince you?" Tears started to flow down Willow's cheeks again. "I'm sorr..."

"No. You need to know this to understand. When I arrived to Earth, the only person that I knew was the person that came with me, my friend, a young boy named Josephus. We were the same age. He was my best friend and the only other surviving person from my home planet when it was destroyed." She had to stop speaking for a moment because of her sobbing. When she put her face into her hands and started crying, Robin placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look as if to show his condolences for the loss of her planet. "I was working for Star Labs when I got a phone call saying that he had been kidnapped. I walked all around Jump City looking for him until someone took me too. When I woke up, I was in a clock tower with a single spotlight shining on me. Slade came out of the shadows with Joseph, that's what I called him. He said that if I became his apprentice that Joseph would live but if I didn't that he would stop my friend's heart with a machine that he implanted into Joseph. So, I began to build technology for him for years; however, I kept some blueprints to myself because I knew that the results would be catastrophic if Slade got them. Unfortunately, he stole all of them and because I knew how important it was to get them back, I used my magic to get them. What a stupid mistake! Slade knew about my sorcery by that time and decided that he should punish me for the secrets I kept. He pushed Joseph into me and pressed a button and..." Willow choked on her words.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Robin added, seeing the pain in the empath's royal blue eyes.

As Joseph laid dying in my lap, I promised him that nothing like that would be caused by me again. All of a sudden, Slade pulled me away, but when he grabbed my wrist, I felt a burning pain. He told me, "Don't forget who you belong to." When he left me go, this was on my wrist." She removed her black leather bracelet to reveal to Robin a scar in the shape of Slade's emblem, which sent shivers up Robin's spine. "After my friend died, I took my blueprints and flew as far as I could, which was apparently Gotham City. I was so exhausted that I collapsed out of the sky onto the lawn of an estate and then became unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a cave with someone people called Batman."

"Wait a minute. That doesn't add up. How could be associated with him and yet not know me?" The tone of his voice almost sounded as if he was interrogating her, which was not what he intended.

"You were already in Jump City. However, I did meet another Robin, one by the name of Jason Todd."

"Oh, ok. Proceed." Robin decided not to ask Willow anymore about her affiliation with the newest Robin. He knew Jason; Jason was a good kid but had a terrible temper and had trouble controlling his anger.

"I told him what happened and he agreed to help train me to prevent it again. I became very skilled in combat, acrobatics, and in a greater sense of science. He said he saw good in me, which was something no one else but Joseph had ever seen. When I discovered that the Brotherhood of Evil had stolen a Slade weapon, my invention, I asked him for help. He told me that since you had a closer connection to both villains, your team would be better to ask. So, now I am here."

"What made you think that we would not understand?"

"It's because of what happened after I left Slade. What I did not know was that he copied my blueprints. One of those blueprints was for a device that would enter someone's body and could fight and cure any disease." Willow was hoping that Robin would make a connection without having to bluntly tell him. However, that attempt was unsuccessful.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Robin asked, sort of nervous about the answer.

"Slade reinvented them not to help others but to destroy them."

"The probes he hit my team with, the ones he used to make me his apprentice, was your invention, wasn't it?"

In tears, Willow gave him an answer, "Yes." This stunned Robin while some feelings of bitterness started to surface. But then, Willow began to sob uncontrollably and managed to say, "I'm so sorry."

He could tell that she blamed herself for what happened. He also understand that it was not her fault because she wanted to change to world for the better, not for the worse. "It wasn't your fault. You did not know and you were not responsible for the choice Slade made. It's alright." Robin gave her a gentle and forgiving smile.

"Thanks. Still, just don't tell the rest of your team. Please?"

"Alright." Robin turned around to leave when he stopped and spoke to a somewhat calmer and relieved Willow. "By the way, what happened in the past is in the past. We are responsible for the choices we make in the present. Don't let that mark on your wrist make you remember the mistakes you might have made. Let it be a symbol of what you have risen from, not what is still holding you down. Trust me; I know from experience." Willow understood exactly what Robin was saying.

"Thank you." Willow smiled as her and Robin left for the main room.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Robin. Where have you been?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.<p>

Robin spoke up, "Just getting to know our guest. Don't worry." Raven gave Robin a look of suspicion.

Cyborg became the spokesman for the team when he said, "Look y'all. We were talking and we feel that if Willow is going to be here for a while, she should have a communicator in case another encounter with Slade happens."

"I'm not included in that 'we'." Raven murmured under her breath; however, Cyborg still heard her harsh remark.

"Anyway, me, Star, and BB felt like we should talk to you first since you are the leader. So, what do you think?"

Robin looked at Willow and then turned to the other Titans. "I think that's a good idea. Until she leaves, she can be an honorary Titan."

Starfire exclaimed as she held a leather cuff similar to Willow's, "Glorious! I thought we should make her a cuff communicator, like the cuff she wears all the time." Starfire handed Willow the communicator which looked almost exactly like her except for what looked like a giant red stone on the front.

Willow felt very grateful as she added, "Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

Raven got angry and stated sarcastically, "Now I'm going to be sick. I've gotta go somewhere else for a while, somewhere away from her."

Right before Raven left, Willow ran to her and said, "I don't know all of what I have done to you but whatever it was, I am sorry."

"Whatever." All of a sudden, Raven turned into a sort of shadow and was gone. This rapid departure left Willow standing with the other Titans.

"I have to go to Illusion and get ready for the dance in a few days." Willow explained and then left in the exact same way as Raven.

Cyborg added, "Whoa! They really are twins. They act just alike."

* * *

><p>When Willow left for her place of business, she did not realize that that very night was going to change her life. She was going to have to make a choice, a choice that determined her life's future along with the future of the Teen Titans.<p> 


End file.
